A Samurai Legacy
by Ms.NotSoPerfectGirl
Summary: So this is my OC ranger story please enjoy and sorry about people not getting in. Review!. Long ago each child was descended by a ancestor of ranger and now its time for this generation to face the nightloks in hoping to save the world.
1. The Legacy Begins

**Here it is first chapter of A Samurai Legacy, I'm sorry if people didn't get also i am collabing Starwriter0303 and she is known for her OC as pink ranger. She also made chapter one. So please tell us what you think and tell us what paring people want unlesswe can choose.**

"Lydia," Ji shouted throughout the mansion, as he passed through yet another room, "Where is that darn girl?" he questioned as he scratched his head. Sighing, he walked outside where the girl in question was practicing with a katana sword. As she flipped through the air a lock of her curly brown hair blew into her face covering her bright blue eyes.

"Very good," Ji congratulated, as the girl walked over to grab a water bottle off a nearby table. As she took a sip of the water, Ji walked over to a bench where on top was a case. Once the case was unlocked 7 colorful arrows came into view. Carefully, he pulled each arrow out and walked by Lydia, back into the house.

Shrugging Lydia picked her katana stick back up to continue to train.

Carefully, a boy about 18 pushed his motorcycle over to the starting line. As he slid his helmet on, his blonde hair became tangled and as he slid the visor down his blue eyes became invisible. Quickly, he slung his right leg over the bike to get on. In a fluid motion he pushed down on the gas and the bike sped off onto the dirk track.

As he raced on, up ahead 2 riders became visible. As he pulled his hand back, he increased his speed to catch up with the other riders. Once he pulled up to the riders, he nodded to them before he pulled ahead of the two and crossed the finish line first.

In a fast motion the bike slide slanted before coming to a stop. As he pulled his helmet off, little drops of sweat became noticeable on his forehead.

Suddenly, as he reached forward for a water bottle a silver arrow came in contact with a crate nearby. Carefully he pulled the arrow out and unrolled the piece of paper that was tied around it. He grabbed both the arrow and the letter before he ran back over to his bike and hopped back on.

Swiftly, a girl dived off a diving board and into the air. Once in the air she did a full flip and twist before she came in contact with the water. Once she emerged from the water she swam over to a latter and hopped out of the pool. As she pulled her swimmers cap off, locks of her brown hair cascaded down her back. Once she walked over to a nearby chair, she wrapped a towel around herself and slid a blue sapphire necklace over her head. After she made sure her hands were dry, she picked up a small blue cell phone. After checking the time she slid her black sweat pants on and her white jacket on over top.

Just as she reached the door to exit the pool, a blue arrow flew in a stuck into the door. As she pulled the arrow out, she unrolled the piece of paper around the arrow that was addressed to her. Sighing, she left the pool for home.

As a tall boy emerged from one of the many trails that ran through the forest, he stopped and collapsed under a tall shady tree. Beads of sweat could be seen on his forehead and around his dark brown hair. Out of breath, he reached over and took a long sip of his water.

Finally after sitting down for a while, his brown eyes caught a glimpse of something fly past his head. Curious as to what it could be, he stood up and followed where the object might have gone. As he walked around he suddenly tripped over something. Gripping his ankle in pain he looked up to see a gold arrow in the ground. A smile grew on his face as he ran forward and pulled the arrow out of the ground. Quickly he ran off in the direction of his house.

Sighing, an Asian boy around the age of 18 walked through the forest as it started to rain. Instead of trying to take cover under a dry shelter, the boy stopped as let the rain soak up in his black hair. Quickly the boy turned his head in the direction of his house, where he could hear his parents calling him to get inside. Ignoring their calls, his black eyes converted over to a path that went deeper into the forest.

He ran off down the path, but not before looking back in the direction of his house. As he ran deeper into the forest the rain picked up and the wind blew harder. Becoming tired, he sat down on a large rock that was located at the base of a deep river. Stretching out, he closed his eyes and started to drift off. But, before he could fall asleep he heard the wisp of wind as something flew by him.

Sitting up he looked over his shoulders to see a black arrow stuck neatly into the trunk of a tree. Knowing what has to be done, he stood up and collected the arrow before walking down the path back to his house.

"Watch your balance," A women commanded to a small girl, who was balancing on a balance beam. After nodding to her coach the small girl did two front hand springs before finally flipping off the beam, as a piece of her red hair fell onto her face.

"Take a 5 minute break and then we'll move onto the uneven bars," Her coach said, as the girl walked over to take a sip of water. Once she sat down, her hazel eyes converted to the ceiling as she blew out a long breath. Standing up she did a few different stretches before she heard something hit the floor next to her. Standing up she looked over to see a yellow arrow lying next to her. Quickly she picked up the arrow and ran to her coach. Once she reached her coach, she hid the arrow behind her back.

"Hey coach, a family emergency came up," She said," I have to go and I'm not for sure when I'm going to be back," But before her coach could reply back, she was already gone.

"Hey!" A boy shouted as his mom turned off the TV he was watching, "Why'd ya do that?"

"All you've been doing lately is sitting in front of this TV," His mother said," Why don't you do outside or better yet, how about training. When was the last time you even looked at your Katana stick?" She questioned, as his bright green eyes skimmed the room for the stick in question. He stood up and walked over to his bed where underneath his Katana stick was.

Backing up he did a few moves with the katana stick for his mother, "See, I've been training," He said as he walked over to his bed and picked up his basketball, "I'll be outside if you need me," He said as he walked by his mom.

After shooting a few hoops, a gust a wind caused his blonde shaggy hair to fall in front of his eyes. Looking around for the sudden source of wind, he saw sticking in the back board of the basketball hoop was a green arrow.

"Mom!" He shouted as he ran into the house, "it's time," He said as he held the arrow out for his mother.

Humming happily to herself, a small girl sat upon one of the highest branch in one of the tallest tree in a backyard. On her lap was a painting of what looked like a man and women sitting on a beach facing a sun set. Only part of the painting was done, the rest was drawn on. Next to her on the same branch were a small leather notebook, which was locked and a pink digital camera. As she took a deep breath in, her sea blue eyes converted from her painting to the locked notebook.

Carefully she set the painting down and reached over for her note book. She reached under her pink jacket to pull out a key that was tied onto her necklace. Being extra careful, she pulled the key off and unlocked the journal. Inside the journal lied many different pictures she had taken over the years. Most of them consisted of a small girl and her two parents, each with big smiles on their faces. As she flipped through the book different writing peaces came up until she reached the first clean page.

As she started to sketch on the page, pieces of her curly blonde hair fell onto her face. She tucked a strand behind her ears she continued to work until she felt something come in contact with the branch she was sitting on. As she looked around for what it was, her blue eyes fell upon a pink arrow stuck in the bark. She pulled the arrow out with ease and undid the piece of paper that was tied to the arrow. After skimming the paper over, she shoved it into her pocket and quickly grabbed her things and climbed back down the tree.

"Hello?" The same girl who was in the tree cried out as she walked up to a mansion, "Anyone here?" She questioned, as she walked around. As she rounded the corner she suddenly got knocked off her feet. Her pink arrow fell to the ground with a slight clatter as it hit the floor and her pink duffle back landed next to her.

"I'm so sorry," A soft female voice said as she helped the blonde haired girl up, "Here it think this is yours," She said as she handed her the pink arrow.

"Thanks," The blonde hair girl said to the taller red head, as she adjusted her white backpack back on her back.

"I think the others are inside," The red head said, as she led the younger girl into the mansion where five others were seated down.

"Ah, so good of you to join us," Ji said as the two girls came in and sat down, "Now, we are just missing one." He said and with perfect timing a tall, athletic girl came running into the room. Her normally brown hair was scorched in areas and she was screaming in pain.

"Owe, Owe, Owe!" She cried, as she tried to pat out the small fire that was located on her red jacket sleeve. Once she finally got the fire out, her blue eyes looked up to see 7 other strangers all inside her house staring at her. They were all ranging from ages 16 to 18.

"Ah? What's going on in here?" She questioned as she scratched her head.

"Ah Lydia, so good of you to join us," Ji said as Lydia look around, "I was just coming to get you. These are the other 7 Samurai Rangers," Ji said as he indicated towards the other 7 in the room, "This is Lydia Marie Moore, your Red Ranger." Ji introduced.

"I'm Jessica Crystal, Blue Samurai Ranger," The girl from the pool said as she stood up.

"Lewis Anderson, Black Samurai Ranger," The boy who was walking in the rain introduced.

"Ryan Day, Green Samurai Ranger," A tall boy with shaggy blonde hair said as he reached forward to shake Lydia's hand.

"I'm Taylor, Gold Samurai Ranger," The boy from the park said.

"I'm Nicole Fletcher, the Yellow Samurai Ranger," A small red head said,

"Sebastian King, but I go by Seb," The boy who rode the motorcycle said, "I'm your Silver Samurai Ranger,"

"Hi," A small blonde haired girl said, she was most likely the youngest of the group at the age of 16, "I'm Rosalina Maria Lee, but I like to go by Rosie," The girl said with a strong British accent, "I'm here as the Pink Samurai Ranger,"

"Recently the Nighlock have been released back into our world and you eight are here to lock them away," Ji said, "As you know no outside contact with family or friends is allowed due to safety reasons, so you all might want to get to know each other better. The girl's room is down on the left and the boy's on the right," Ji said before leaving the room.

"Well come on," Lydia said as she led the others away.

"And this is the our room," Lydia said to the other three girls, "this is my bed," Lydia said as she jumped onto a bed in the corner, "Make yourselves at home," She said as she picked up her red guitar and started to strum.

"You play?" Nicole asked as she set her things down on her bed and started to unpack. Around her bed, she put different posters of gymnast, while Jessica was hanging up pictures of swimmers.

"Yeah, been playing my whole life," Lydia said as she set her guitar down, "What do you guys do?"

"Me?" Jessica said, "I swim, but never in the ocean," She said as she flipped through a magazine.

"Why not?" Nicole asked,

"When I was five I was attacked by a shark and almost got bit," Jesse said, "Since then I haven't touched the ocean.

"I'm sorry," Lydia said, "What about you Nicole?"

"I'm a gymnast!" She said as she front flipped off her bed and the other girls cheered.

"What bout you?" Jesse said to Rosie as she sat down on Rosie's bed.

"What about me?" Rosie questioned as she looked up from her journal.

"What do you like to do?" Lydia asked as she came over to Rosie's side.

"Oh, I enjoy painting and writing," Rosie said as she continued sketching as Lydia looked over her shoulder to see what she was drawing.

"Wow," Lydia said shocked, "That's amazing! Who are those people?" She asked as she pointed to the half finished painting.

"That was my mum and my dad," Rosie said as she sketched more in,

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but was?" Nicole asked.

"It's ok," Rosie said as she closed her book and set it down on her nightstand, "Back when I still lived in England, my parents and I got in a rather bad car accident," She said, "Both my mum and my dad died there, I was lucky enough to survive but I had some sever bone breaks. I moved out to America to live with my mum's sister and her family after the accident." Rosie said.

"I'm so sorry," Lydia said as she hugged Rosie.

"Thanks, it's been a few years but I can still feel the pain," Rosie said, "I might go to bed now. I don't know about you guys but I'm wiped out. "

"Yeah, we should all go to bed," Lydia said as she stood up, "Ji is going to work our butts off in this upcoming week," She said as she turned the lights off.


	2. Prima Rose Part 1

Made by Starwriter0303, she made it and will make part 2 because it was my Birthday (jan 6 ) and I am really thankful for her. She has alays made my day with her WONDERFUL ideas...Check out her stories. -Taylor

Ji stood impatient at the entrance of the Mansion's door. He started to tap his foot as he waited for the rangers to return from the 5 mile run he sent them off on. As he averted his eyes to the gate, he saw Taylor and Lydia run through. Both seemed to be trying to one up the other. As they reached Ji, their feet gave out from underneath them. Just as they collapsed, Nicole and Lewis came through the gate and right on their tail was Jessica and Seb. Still there was no sign of Ryan and Rosie, but no longer than a minute later Ryan came through the gate and only 20 seconds later Rosie followed. They all laid on the ground, as they tried to catch their breath. Lydia was the first one to eventually catch her breath, and when she did, she stood up and walked inside to fetch a glass of water.

"Alright," Ji said, as he walked over to them, "To be a samurai, you have to be in top shape. I want each of you to do 100 sit up and then were going to work on some sparing," As he walked away, several of the Rangers groan.

"Let me guess," Lydia said, as she walked out of the house, "100 sit ups?" They all nodded, as she handed each of them a water bottle.

"How come you're not out of breath?" Jessica asked, after she took a big gulp of her water.

"I've lived here almost my whole life," Lydia said, as she got onto the ground into a sit-up position, "A day hasn't gone by, where I haven't been training." She said, as she started to do her sit-ups.

"I train at least 3 times a day," Taylor said, as put his water down, "Come on guys, it's time to get to work," He said as he started to do his set. The other's just stared at him, , "Well come on."

"Awe," Ryan complained, as Taylor stopped and gave him a death glare that shut him up.

"Better get started, or you might be here for a while," Nicole said, as she slapped him on the back when she walked by. Across from him, Rosie giggled softly at Nicole's remark.

"Ha, ha," Ryan said, as he stuck his tongue out at Rosie.

Just then Ji came rushing out, with a small lather case.

"Get up!" He commanded, "We have an attack on the southern side of town," He said, as he opened the case. Lydia rushed over and picked up the 8 small red morphers.

"These are yours," Lydia said, as she handed each ranger a different morpher before running out the gate. As he ran she pulled out her samuraizer.

"Go! Go! Samurai!" Lydia shouted, as she ran and drew the red fire symbol. Once she completed the symbol in the air, she morphed into the Red Ranger. The others followed after her, and each grabbed their samuraizer.

"Go! Go! Samurai!" They all shouted, as they morphed into their respectable colors.

"Hey!" Lydia shouted, as they saw the Nighlock up ahead, "Stop right there!" As Lydia said that, the large slimy green lizard turned around.

"Oh goody me," He cheered, "Just my day! 8 Teens dressed in colorful spandex coming to save the day! I'm so scared,"

"You should be!" Ryan shouted out.

"Antigonos is the name, and mixing up personalities is my game!" He chanted, as he pulled a rather large green bow out.

"Not if we have anything to say about that!" Jessica shouted, "Hydro Bow!" As she drew her large blue bow and released the string, water arrows came full force at Antigonos. The arrows hit him straight on and sent flew him into a nearby building.

"Moogers!" He summoned, and 20 Moogers surrounded the rangers.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to stand her and become Mooger chow," Ryan said as he drew his spin sword. Following suit, the others summoned their spin swords.

"Fire Smasher!" Lydia shouted, as she attached a red power disc to her spin sword. As she spun around, she took down about 5 of the Moogers. As she looked up she saw Taylor make his way over to Antigonos.

"Taylor," She screamed, "No!" She watched as Taylor summoned the Barracuda blade. At high speed he ran by Antigonos, but not without a hit to his stomach. He crouched down in pain, as the end of the Nighlocks bow hit him.

Antigonos looked around to find his next victim, when he came across little Rosie dealing with 6 Moogers on her own. As he pulled his bow out he took aim, before releasing the string.

Just as his arrow was about to hit the unsuspecting Rosie, Seb's spin sword knocked the arrow out of the way.

"Oh man!" The Nighlock cried, "I missed thanks to you little Silver Ranger. I bet she would have made a great opposite. Oh well I guess I'll settle for you," He said as he released a second arrow.

As the arrow came closer, Taylor shot up and ran over to Seb. As he ran over, he took the arrow to the gut. As he fell to the floor, he cried out in excruciating pain. Once he pulled the arrow out, his body glowed a deep purple, before he demorphed down into his civilian clothes.

Quickly, Rosie shot up and was to his side in an instant and right next to her was Nicole.

"Ah!" He screamed as Rosie touched his wound. As she saw a little blood start to leak from his gut, she quickly tore off part of her shirt. Using the torn piece of her shirt, she applied pressure down onto the wound. Soon the others surrounded them, as for the Nighlock dried out and returned through the gap.

"Ryan," Lewis said as he bent down to Taylor's side, "Can you help me carry him back to the mansion?" Together the two lifted Taylor up and walked back to the mansion.

Just as Nicole was leaving, she spotted the arrow that infected Taylor and picked it up.

"Are you sure this is what infected Taylor?" Ji asked, as he faced 6 of the 8 rangers. Taylor was in the infirmary, and Rosie was currently in her room looking through books for a cure.

"Yeah, the Nighlock said something about mixing personalities," Lydia interjected.

"This is defiantly a Gonos arrow," Ji said, as he inspected the arrow more.

"What a Gonos arrow?" Ryan asked.

"An arrow that sends messages to the brain that mixes up a person's thoughts, changing their personality. Once injected by the arrow, the person's mind becomes numb and they can no longer control their thoughts," Lewis said, using his knowledge that was taught by his parents when he was studying to be a Samurai Ranger.

"Well is there any cure?" Jessica asked, as Rosie came in carrying a small leather book. Quietly, she handed the book to Lydia.

"Rosie!" Lydia shouted, as she jumped up, "You're a genius!" She said, as she gave the girl a hug, "We forgot about the Prima Rose."

"Again, what?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Doesn't the rose supposable heal all mind tricks sent from ancient bows and arrows?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, but they are only located on the remote island, Isla Remee." Ji said

"What does this rose look like?" Seb asked.

"I think I have a picture somewhere in here," Rosie said, as she flipped through the book, "Here," she said, as she handed Seb a hand drawn picture of a purple rose. Most likely drawn by Rosie herself.

"So it's settled, we go get the Rose and save Taylor," Lydia said, as she stood up.

"No!" Ji said, "I only want three going. Our first priority is to protect the city."

"I'll go," Jessica said, as she stood up, "With my element being water, we'll have an advantage.

"Me too!" Ryan said, "This will be so cool!"

"Rosalina, I want you to go also," Ji said.

"I think there might be someone better," She said, quietly as she looked down.

"We need someone who knows about the Rose to go," Ji said, "You found the cure and you seem to know the most about it, aside for Lewis."

"Go where?" Taylor asked as he walked out of the infirmary and sat down into a empty chair. Once he was seated he propped his feet up onto the table, "I got a better idea. Let's just sit here and do nothing all day!"

"Yeah, so when do we go?" Jesse asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Ji said.

"So, where is this island located?" Jesse asked.

"The ocean!" Jessica screamed, as her, Rosie, and Ryan walked to a small speed boat located on the beach, "No way! You can go without me. There is no way I'm going near that death trap again." She said, as she sat down and crossed her arms.

"Jess, we have to go in order to save Taylor," Rosie said, as she and Ryan set their backpacks into the boat, "We won't let anything happen to you," Rosie said, as she sat down next to Jessica on the sand, "Please," Rosie begged.

"No way will I ever get on that boat," she said. Rosie looked over to Ryan for support.

As Ryan walked over to the two, Rosie got up and hopped into the boat.

"Well," Ryan said, "I guess you leave me no choice," He said, as he picked Jesse up and threw her over his shoulders.

"RYAN!" She screamed, "Put me down now!" She said, as she pounded her fist onto his back.

"How about no," He laughed, as he threw her into the boat and pushed them out to sea.


	3. Prima Rose Part 2

**Hey everyone soo its Chaper 2 part 2 of Prima Rose *Happy dance* Okay so heres what I want people to not do, don't insault other reviewers. That is all or I will delete and we don't care about who says we have bad grammar cause thats something me and Starwriter can work on. So that is all btw I went Skydiving! omg it was so much fun! haha. Review**

**-Taylor**

**Prima Rose Part II**

"Are we there yet?" Ryan whined, from the back of the boat.

"Not yet, we still have about five miles to go," Rosie said, as she looked down at the GPS. She was currently driving. They have been taking turns driving during the trip, and so far they have been driving for about 6 hours.

"Hey look up a head!" Jessica said, from the front of the boat. You could see she was still nervous about being at sea and every once in awhile she would peak over the side.

"Finally," Ryan sighed, "I was about to throw miss nervous butt off the boat if we weren't there soon. Her pacing around was really annoying me,"

"Well how about we take you to your fear?" Jessica said.

"Ha! Me have a fear. Yeah right," Ryan said, leaning back.

"What about that one time around the horses?" Rosie asked.

"Hey, that was one time and if you asked me he look like he was about to attack," Ryan said, in defense

"It was a small horse, you were bigger than it," Jesse said.

"Alright enough, look we're almost here," Ryan said.

"Lydia we have a problem," Seb said, as he walked into the girl's room.

"What now?" she asked.

"Taylor won't get up, we tried everything," He said.

"You know what, I've had enough of this," she said getting irritated, as she left the room. As she walked by a closet she grabbed a large blue bucket and filled it up with ice water from the bathroom.

"Taylor, you have five seconds to get out of bed," Lydia demanded, as she tapped her foot, "Five, four, three, two, one!" she walked over to his bed and dumped the whole bucket of water on him.

"Ah!" He screamed, as he shot up out of bed, "What was that for?" Rubbing his eyes.

"You were supposed to be up hours ago. There are things that need to be done around here," She said.

"Yeah, well how about you can do that and I'll stay here?" He said.

"Um let me think, No!" She said, "If you're not out of bed in two minutes I'm going to do much worse to you." Holding a fist up.

"Fine, I'm going," Taylor said, as he got up.

"Are we there yet?" Ryan whined as they hiked up the side of a mountain.

"No," Jessica said.

"How about now?" He asked.

"Still no," Jessica said, getting irritated.

"Now?" He questioned.

"No!" Jessica shouted.

"How-" He started to say.

"If you finished that sentence I will personally push you down this mountain." Jessica said, turning around.

"I just wanted to know if we were there," He said, backing off. It got quiet as they trekked on up.

"How about now?" Ryan asked, breaking the silence.

"How about I just tell you when we get there?" Rosie said, holding Jessica back.

"Do you know how much farther?" Ryan asked, as they got closer to the top.

"Just over the top," Rosie said, as she looked down on the map, "Come on!" She said, as she ran ahead of the others. Jessica and Ryan followed suit.

"Look at all of them!" Jessica said, as they over looked a field of thousands of purple flowers.

"Let's fill our bags all the way up," Rosie said, as they walked down to the field, "We don't know how many people have been affected, so we better grab as many as possible,"

They each got down on their hands and knees and filled their backpacks up with the purple flowers.

"It's getting kinda late," Ryan noticed, as he looked out at the sea. The sun was already setting.

"We should probably make camp for the night," Jessica said. As she stood up, she wiped the dirt off her hands and onto her jeans.

"Let's go up there," Ryan said, as he pointed to an open spot up on a hill, "Rosie and I can go set up camp. Do you think you can go find some wood so we can make a fire?" Ryan asked Jessica.

"Yeah," She said, "I think I saw a tree down back their on our hike up. I could use some of the branch for fire wood,"

"How are you guys feeling?" Lydia asked, as she walked into the medical room. Seated at the beds were Seb and Lewis.

"Better," Lewis said, "We'll be up and better by tomorrow," He winced, as Nicole wrapped up one of his cuts.

"This is only going to make it better," Nicole said, trying to comfort Lewis.

"Is there anything we can do to temporarily fix Taylor?" Seb asked, "We're already missing three rangers. If we keep up like this, we're just going to get beat,"

"I talked to Jessica early," Lydia said, as she sat down on one of the med beds, "They found the rose, but they had to make camp tonight. They plan to leave early morning tomorrow. But your right, we can't keep up like this. Four rangers isn't enough, but there's nothing we can do."

"There has to be something?" Lewis said, as he sat up, "We have to keep the city safe. So far 40 civilians have been confirmed shot with one of Antigonos' arrows,"

"We just have to keep fighting," Lydia sighed, "It's all we can do,"

"So," Ryan said, as he rubbed his hands together in front of the camp fire, "Anyone has any scary stories?" He asked. The each sat on logs they rolled up around the fire. There were two tents set up, one for Ryan and the other for the girls. They had just finished the dinner Rosie and Jessica were able to cook.

"Sorry, no," Rosie said, as she took a sip of water.

"It's scary enough out here already," Jessica said. She jumped as she heard a wolf howl in the distance

"Ah, you guys are scaredy cats," Ryan said. Suddenly the bushes behind him rustled. He screamed in surprise.

"Yeah, we're the scaredy cats," Jesse remarked, and Rosie laughed.

"Hey, in my defense it could have been that wolf you heard," Ryan said.

Jessica shivered as the wind blew. All she had on was a light short sleeve shirt.

"Here," Rosie said, as she threw Jessica and extra jacket she had, "It'll keep you warm,"

"It's pink," Jessica whined.

"Fine you can give it back and be cold," Rosie said, she had on a black jacket over a pink zip up hoodie.

"No, I'm good. Thanks," Jessica said as she slid it on.

"Hey! how'd that happen?" Ryan asked, as he noticed the scars on her arm.

"It's not something I like to talk about," She said, as she hid the scars under the jacket.

"Sometimes talking helps," Rosie said, "When my parent's passed I locked myself away. I wouldn't talk to anyone. Over the years I found that writing and drawing help filled that void in my life. Maybe talking would help for you. It can be very theropedic,"

"When I was five, I was learning to surf with my father. He was always gone and I was so happy he was going to teach me. We had been planning it for years, but work kept coming. It was a normal Saturday. The swells were picking up and the sun was shining. We left bright and early in the morning. I was lying on my board just a little ways off the cost, when something swam by me. I look down below, and there circling me was a shark. I started to freak out and swim as fast as I could. I wasn't fast enough and its fin caught he right here," She said, as she revealed the scar on her upper arm, "There was a boat nearby and it heard me calling for help and I reached it just in time. If it hadn't have been for the boat, the shark would have gotten me. Since that day I haven't been in the ocean. I still swim, but just in the pool at school or at my house," She said, looking down into her hot chocolate. Rosie got up and gave Jessica a hug.

"I'm really sorry," She said, before she put another log into the fire, "I'm going to go to bed because we have a long day tomorrow,"

"Me too, I'm exhausted. That hike was a killer," Ryan said, as he stood up and cracked his back.

"I think I might stay out here longer," Jesse said.

"Don't be too long," Ryan said, before he and Rosie left.

"They should be here by now," Lydia said, as she paced back and forth on the beach, "What if something happened?"

"Calm down," Lewis said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "They'll be here,"

"Look!" Nicole shouted, as she pointed out in the ocean. She was wading in the ocean, about to her ankles.

Over in the horizon you could see the outline of a small boat.

"See, there they are," Lewis said, as he ran out into the ocean. Lydia followed after him as the boat pulled up.

"You guys get it?" Lydia asked, as Ryan jumped out of the boat.

"Yeah more like three backpacks full," He said, as he paced his bag on the ground and opened it up so the other could see.

"Thanks," Rosie said to Seb, as he helped her out of the boat.

Jessica walked to the front of the boat and then jumped off onto the beach without touching the water.

"Let's get going," Rosie said, "The faster we get the flower to Taylor the better,"

Once they got back to the mansion Rosie, Lewis, and Ji all got to work to creating the antidote. It was a long process of smashing the flower down and then heating it at 300 degrees. After they got the flower down to a liquid the mixed it in with a smoothie because the flower itself would be too sour.

"What's this?" Taylor asked, as he took the drink out of Rosie's hand, "Why's it purple?"

"It's going to heal you so just drink it," Ryan said, as he walked into the room.

"Um, I'm good," Taylor said, as he passed the drink back to Rosie.

"Look," Ryan said, as he grabbed the drink from Rosie, "I'll travel on a boat for over six hours, hiked another four and then slept on the ground for a night. You're going to drink this," He said, as he gave Taylor the drink back.

"Fine, down the hatch," Taylor downed the drink, "Doesn't taste all that good." Suddenly a faint purple glow surrounded him. But as fast as it appeared, it disappeared, "What happened?" Taylor asked, confused.

"Thank you," Rosie muttered, under the breath she released.

"You where shot with a Gonos arrow and it switched your personality around," Lewis said.

"Did it work?" Lydia asked, as she walked into the room.

"Yup," Ryan said.

"Can you make more to heal the others?" Lydia asked Rosie.

"Yeah, I'll get on it right away," Rosie said, as she grabbed more flowers.

"That might have to wait," Nicole said, as she rushed into the kitchen, "Antigonos is back, and bigger this time," With that they all ran off.

"Whoa!" Jessica shouted, as they reached the center of town. Standing in the center was a 50 foot Nighlock. They were all morphed into their ranger suits.

"Come on, let's break out the Zords," Lydia said. With that they all unleashed their Zords and combined them together.

"Are you ready to meet your maker?" Ryan shouted, as the Zord got into a defensive position. Antigonos pulled out her bow again.

"Oh goody me," She said, "Let me hit you all at once," With that she shot an arrow, but the Megazord's sword was able to stop the arrow.

"Let's use the Sword Fish Zord," Lydia said, "Sword Fish Zord!" Soon the Sword Fish Zord combined with their own Zord, "The Mega Blade should finish her." With that each ranger with drawled their sword from their stand

"Ready?" Lydia asked.

"Ready!" Jessica confirmed.

"Ready!" Ryan said.

"Ready!" Nicole said.

"Ready!" Seb shouted.

"Ready!" Rosie said.

"Ready!" Taylor said.

"Ready!" Lewis finished.

"Mega Blade, activate!" They all shouted together, "Mega Blade strike position!" The sword got into position and with three powerful strikes Antigonos blew up.

Rosie and Lewis ran through downtown. On their backs they each had a backpack containing the cure for the Gonos bow.

"Let's put them down in city hall," Lewis said, as the two ran towards the hall. Once they reached city hall they walked inside. As they walked through the hall, they searched for a good spot to place the cure.

"Here, let's put them down by the door," Lewis said, as they walked over to the mayor's office. Quickly, Lewis wrote a note explaining how to use the cure. Rosie knocked on the door and they ran away, leaving the Prima Rose cure.

**Review!**


	4. White Healer Part 1

I snuck out of the girls' room, trying to not make a sound. The others were sleeping in because of yesterday's energy-draining Nighlok battle. Lewis and Nicole were still on the couch in the family room, out cold thanks to their late-night Pokemon tournament. They'd still been playing when I'd fallen asleep.

I grabbed a jacket, and its cherry blossom scent reminded me of the days with my father. We'd planted a cherry tree outside together, back when I was a little girl and he was Red Ranger. I smiled and sat by the same cherry tree, now much bigger than it had been back then. I summoned out my Lion Zord, which somersaulted in my hand. I laughed.

"Well done, but we need to work now." I closed my eyes, holding my Zord tightly and focusing on my breathing. Don't think about the Nighlok, don't think about the powers, just control. The Lion Zord hopped out of my hands as I stood, and began practicing my fighting moves.

After I don't even know how long, I heard footsteps crunching behind me. They were too light for Mentor Ji, and nobody else should have been up. Instinctively, I spun around and did a leg sweep.

"Ow!" I heard, and opened my eyes to see Nicole on the ground, with eggs all over her pants. A plate spun beside her. Whoops.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry—aw man, I didn't mean to!" Panicking, I got up and offered my hand. She grabbed it, brushing the eggs off her pants as she stood. I felt like a complete idiot.

"Oh, um, this is embarrassing huh?" Nicole giggled. I smiled in relief. She wasn't mad.

"Yeah, but it's my fault, sorry. I'm dangerous when I'm training." She laughed.

"It's fine, plus that was your breakfast. Don't worry, though, Rosie made some for everyone, and I've got to say, it is awesome." I nodded, and we walked together inside the dojo.

Everyone was in the kitchen eating, and I noticed Taylor eating every single crumb off his plate. Wow, he was precise. Then we all heard the gap sensor go off. My stomach growled. Rosalie sighed, and the others exchanged weary glances as they got up.

"Let's go, everyone!" I yelled, and everyone rushed out the door behind me as we morphed.

I fell flat on my back, gasping as the wind was knocked out of me. The monster, a shimmery black creature named Dusa, laughed at us. Nearly all of us were on the ground, injured. Nicole was just standing at the edge of the battlefield. She froze, looking from us to the monster. Dusa turned and shot a yellow beam at her.

"Nicole, watch out!" Lewis yelled, and Nicole jumped just as the Black Ranger tackled her to the ground.

"Damn it! You made me miss," growled Dusa. Lewis and Nicole got up, and I tried to rise. It hurt, and I dropped back again with a grunt.

"Are you okay Nicole?" Asked Lewis, raising his sword. Quickly drawing a shield symbol in the air, Nicole did likewise.

"I'm fine, let's just get this guy before anything bad happens." They both rushed towards the Nighlok, but he only dodged their attacks. Nicole got knocked down, and she looked up to see Lewis fall. Then somehow the Nighlok was in front of her, and the Yellow Ranger shrank back.

"Ooh, I will like your soul, it would be so tasty!" Dusa chuckled, and caught Nicole by the throat. There was a yellow flash, and the Nighlok's eyes glowed. I finally managed to get on my feet.

"Nicole!" Everyone limped towards Nicole, who fell back as the Nighlok let go. Her skin blanched, growing paler and paler by the second.

"What the hell did you do?" Lewis yelled at the Nighlok, who was laughing. Its skin began to dry up with a crackle.

"Oh, I just took her soul, and now no one can get it, because I'll be in the Sanzu River recharging."

"Give her back!" I yelled.

"Only if one of you wants to swap places with her! Bye losers!" Ryan, Rosie and I tried to catch up with him, but he vanished back through the gap.

"Goddamn it!" Ryan shouted, kicking the wall. We turned back to Nicole. Lewis and Rose were trying to wake her up, without success.

"Lewis and Seb, can you pick up Nicole and take her to the house?" I asked in a quiet voice, looking down at the Yellow Ranger. She was breathing very shallowly. Both boys nodded, and everyone started back to the Shiba house.

Once Nicole was settled in the infirmary, I got into the shower. It had always made me feel less stressed in the past, but not today. Why had Nicole frozen up like that? I realized I was squeezing the soap out of shape, and put it down. Resting my forehead against the wall, I shut my eyes and tried to think.

Nicole's soul was in Master Xandred's hands. She was still alive, for now, but that wouldn't last. Nothing like this had happened to our parents. What about the original Samurai? I thought I'd studied all the old legends, but nothing was coming back to me.

Then Lewis yelled that Nicole was awake. I jumped, nearly hitting my head on the showerhead. Leaping out, I almost forgot to turn off the water in my mad rush. Had they figured out what to do?

Wrapping my hair in a towel, I ran into the infirmary to see Nicole open her eyes. I rushed to her side, across from Mentor Ji and Lewis. The others arrived in ones and twos.

"We accessed her morpher. It's temporary, but it'll slow things down," Lewis said. I looked to Nicole.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I guess, but I feel kind of empty. It's my fault, ruining everything…I spaced out in the fight. Stupid." Her voice was raspy and faint.

"Oh shut up, you're amazing!" Jessica snapped. Nicole smiled slightly, but then her eyes started to drift shut.

"No, Nicole, wake up." Rosie grasped Nicole by the shoulders, and the others joined in trying to keep the Yellow Ranger awake. I bit my lower lip. Now what?

"What do we need to do, Lydia? We aren't losing her," Ryan said, turning to me. I sighed and tried to think. What would Dad have done?

"The Nighlok said something about trading places," Lewis said.

"What?" Taylor exclaimed. Nicole shivered a little. She looked so white against the sheets…wait…

"No way! That's too dangerous," Jessica added. Without a word, I bolted for the bookshelf, and began going through the scrolls. The others came after me.

"Mentor Ji, wasn't there a White Healer or something in the legends?" I said, scanning the ancient texts. No, no, no—gah! Where was it?

"Calm yourself, Lydia. Here." Mentor Ji pulled one of the scrolls out of the pile and spread it across the table. I sat down, and the others gathered around us. There was a single column of kanji running across the scroll. Most of the paper was covered in sketches of various people, old, young, men and women, all in the same white kimono and standing beneath the same square wooden arch.

"The White Healer was a powerful magician from the time of the original Samurai, and the spells are passed down from parent to child. The Samurai saved the original one from the Nighlok, and in exchange received a promise that each White Healer would help the Samurai against the Nighlok one time."

"Great!" Taylor said, springing up. "Let's find him—or her!" Mentor Ji put up a hand.

"But the White Healer helped your parents. The powers may not have transferred to the next in line yet, and if not, the White Healer will not be able to help us."

"Let's not waste the whole day about it, then!" Ryan said, charging out. We started to follow, but the Green Ranger skidded to a halt. "Wait, where do we go?"

I came to the front and turned to the others, smiling at last. I'd actually bothered to read the scroll, but it wasn't hard to guess from the pictures.

"Tengen Gate, where our parents trained to be Samurai." Everyone, even Lewis and Taylor, grinned, and Ryan whooped in excitement.

"Are we there yet?" Ryan asked. I could hear Rosalina huffing and puffing beside me as we climbed the stairs. There had to be millions of them, going up and up through the woods. We passed another gate.

"No," I snapped.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Rosalina, are you okay?" She brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at Seb.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a breather from these monstrous stairs," she said, and Seb chuckled.

"Can't argue with you there. Do you think this healer will help Nicole?"

"I don't know, but I think Lydia knows what she's doing. She remembered the White Healer, after all." I knew they couldn't see my face, and I was glad: I probably didn't look very confident.

"Why so grim, Seb?" Jessica asked.

"Seriously? We just got our butts kicked by a monster, one of our teammates is dying, and the only chance we have is some legendary person who might not even be able to help." Dead leaves crunched beneath my shoes.

"When has Mentor Ji ever steered us wrong? Even if this doesn't work out, we'll think of something, plus we have time to come up with a better plan to fight the Nighlok."

Seb was silent for a moment. "Why are you limping?"

"It's nothing. I pulled a muscle training last night, and the fight didn't help anything." I glanced back, and saw that the Blue Ranger was favoring her left leg.

"You were training last night?" Ryan interrupted, looking incredulous. "After that brutal fight? When did you turn into Taylor?"

"Hey!" The Gold Ranger interrupted, but Jessica shrugged. Turning around, I saw the top of the stairs ahead, and sighed in relief.

"Just trying to keep up with you guys."

"Are we there yet?" Ryan asked again.

"Yes," I panted, and pointed to the stairs. We all rushed up the last flight and looked around. I pulled out my map, and frowned in confusion. There was nothing there but a stone statue of a monkey.

"Lydia, we're getting nowhere," Taylor said, coming up to me. "I told you to take the other stairs. Do you really know where the Tengen Gate is?"

"Do you want to lead?" I snapped.

"Yes!" I didn't really know what to say. Taylor glared at me.

"Hey, enough, both of you. We have to help Nicole," Rosie stepped in. I, nodded and turned to the statue. It wasn't on the map, but there was nothing else here.

"Wait, Lydia!" Rosie exclaimed, running up to me.

"What is it Rosalina?" With a look of concentration, Rosie took out her Samuraizer and drew her air symbol. The monkey statue rumbled, and turned on its pedestal. Then we all saw it: the monkey was now facing a wooden gate deeper among the trees. Its green and brown wood blended in almost perfectly with the forest. Looking closely, I could see a temple behind it.

"OMG! How did you know how to do this?" I asked, amazed.

"Umm, research," Rosalie stammered. Jessica clapped her on the shoulder.

"Awesome job! Now let's get going!" Jessica rushed towards the gate, and we all followed.


	5. White Healer Part 2

Hi, here's chapter 2 and I have cool new videos one for Emily and Jayden and one for super sentai shrikenger of the yellow ranger I'll put links up soon.

* * *

><p>Everyone sighed and slowly walked in the Tengen gate beneath the wooden arch, but Ryan seemed uneasy.<p>

"You okay Ryan?" I asked.

"Yeah it's just this place is giving me creeps" He said walking in and right beside Jessica.

"Don't worry these monks or whatever; they are nice I went here when my dad was a samurai." I told the gang and then we were greeted by an old guy wearing a brown baggy kimono.

"Lydia! Is that you? My you grew so much look a lot like your dad" The old guy say and I bowed along with everyone.

"Who's this?" Taylor asked

"My name is Gen I'm the owner of the Tengen Gate and seeker to you power rangers" He said bowing to us and he lead us to the homing environment of an old tradition Japanese room.

We all sat down and I was sitting with Rosalina and Sebastian meanwhile Gen came in with a tray of tea and peppermint candy.

"Ooo candy!" Jessica, Rosalina and I yelled and we saw the guys laughing at us when it came to candy.

"Wow you girls are so childish" Taylor said receiving glares from me and Jessica and Rosalina putting down the candy.

"Dude you do not say that to the girls! They are just fine and fit" Ryan said and we heard a loud frustration and we all look at the door way to see Lewis irritated.

"Really! We got a time limit for Nicole we need to find the white healer" he said and I sighed.

"Okay Gen where is the White healer we need him or her now the yellow ranger is in deep sleep and she might die and we can't have that happening" I told Gen and he nodded in understood.

"Okay, I need everyone to prepare themselves because it takes a lot of symbol power for the white healer to heal the ones who have their soul taken." Gen said and everyone looked at me and I look at them to see if they approve.

"I'm in" I said then Ryan stood up and yawned. "Yep I'm in to" soon everyone agreed.

"Hey Mr. Gen is the white healer nice?" Taylor asked him and Gen nodded.

"Yes, but don't lose temper with her" He said in a strict voice scaring some of us except for me.

"Here it is everyone enjoy and good luck" Gen said leaving us in a light room that had white walls and drawings of a timeline.

* * *

><p>"Wow I feel like I'm in a mental hospital" Jessica said and we jumped at the sound of a wall pounding.<p>

"Everyone get ready, I have no idea what's going to happen" I told them everyone was in a martial art stance. Until we all saw a young girl who was wearing a white kimono with black lining all over her kimono. Her hair was black in a bun hair with loose hair.

"Oh you must be the samurai rangers am I correct?" She asked and I spoke up since I was leader.

"Yes, and we come for your help to save our friend" I said and she glanced over to Taylor and walked in front of him and her smile was mysterious and we didn't know what was going on.

"You must be Taylor the gold ranger" Taylor nodded then looked at Sebastian, Rosalina, Ryan and Jessica who was in a small group. "Then we have Sebastian the silver ranger, Rosalina pink, Ryan green and Jessica blue…Interesting personalities." She said then looked over to me and Lewis.

"Lewis the black ranger and of course we got the so called leader Lydia" She smirked and I was shock yet pissed.

"Hey she isn't a so called she is a good leader." Rosalina defended me and I smiled and the girl in white glared at her.

"Hey can you save our friend and the citizens? There's a time limit" Lewis asked politely and the white healer nodded.

"Well so straight forward, but my name is Kyra." She said and we just stood there quietly waiting for her next sentence.

"Pathetic, if you really want to help your friend then you must give me some of your blood and symbol power of "live"" She said and we all looked down and I lifted my head to see people thinking hard about it.

"I will since she is my friend and loyal samurai." I spoke up and then I look back at everyone who nodded and smiled. 'I can so do this as a leader.' I thought and Kyra agreed.

"Lydia! Can you just prick my finger for me I hate doing it" Jessica was worried and I was uneasy to prick her finger. I walked over to her with a small sharp needle.

"Omg I don't know if I can do this" I said almost laughing and she giggles at my concern for her.

"Omg you ladies are whimps" Said Ryan who just did a fast prick on our fingers.

"Ow you dumbass!" Jessica yelled and I look at her and she started laughing when I was too.

"Okay since everyone prick their fingers and put the red liquid into small vile of blood. Step in a circle and concentrate on your friend and the citizens." Kyra said and we nodded and stood in a circle that looked like a Japanese symbol.

I concentrated on Nicole then I felt a tight grip on my right hand and I slowly peeked beside me and it was Taylor and smiled. I felt really dizzy and so exhausted from it and as Kyra said "Enough" we all stood back and I look to see everyone and myself on the ground in exhaustion.

"So how did we do?" Asked Ryan as he yawned and Kyra looked at him and smiled.

"Excellent, now all you got to do is wait until the nighlok comes here shortly prepare yourselfs" Kyra said and everyone leaped up to their feet.

"Ready!" I yelled and we all transform and finally we see the nighlok who took peoples souls.

"Hey how did I get into this place? and Why is it all white" He said and everyone attacked him right to left top and bottom. He was now in pain and everyone was behind me and I pulled out my mighty sword.

"Fire smasher!" I yelled and whipped it then I heard all attacks being called and soon. He was gone with an explosion.

"Yes! we did it!" Jessica jumped up and down in excitement. I felt a hand on my shoulder and see Kyra smile.

"Lydia dear, be more careful from now on secrets awaits you" She said so mysteriously and my heart was now nervous.

"Hey leave her alone c'mon Ly. Let's go see Nicole" I felt being dragged out by Taylor and soon we got out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So have you guys defeated the nighlok?" Gen ran up to us and Ryan was telling him so fast.<p>

"So Lydia what do you think Kyra ment when she said "secrets await for you" Rosalina asked and I put my hand on my chin thinking.

"I don't know, but let's not worry about it okay?" I said fake smiling and we all walked out of the woods and saw the Shiba house. In a distance we saw a certain girl running to us.

"Yay! you guys are safe! Thank you so much" Nicole said and smiling like she was and everyone was happy.

"Don't thank us, Thank Lewis for taking on the mission" Said Sebastion and then Nicole saw Lewis who turned his head away from Nicole. Nicole was smiling and slightly blushing.

"Well lets go eat cause I'm hungry!" Ryan said and we all laughed and talked. This is deifantly a good of people in this group.


	6. Awake?

Hey everyone! So here is Chapter 6 (: so proud of my co-writer Starwriter0303 please read some of her stories it's amazingggg. I will have new stories uploading soon.

Awake?

A Samurai Legacy

Rosalie walked out the sliding door to the patio. Her eyes were red from tears. It was really early in the morning, and the grass was still wet from the storm the night before. Rosalie sat down at the table, and opened her notebook to the first empty page.

She started to write, before she became frustrated and slammed the book shut. She placed her head down on the table and started to sob.

Lydia walked out of the girl's dorm room into the kitchen to find Taylor already awake and eating.

"Morning," Lydia yawned. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. "Is anyone else up?"

"I think Seb was just getting up." Taylor took a bite of cereal.

"Let's get the others up soon then. I planned us a ten mile hike in the mountains today." Lydia sat down.

"Are any of the girls up?" Taylor asked.

"I think Rosalie might be up. She wasn't in bed this morning."

"What's for breakfast today?" Seb asked, as he walked in the kitchen.

"Cereal." Taylor said, holding the box up.

"Awe," Seb said, sitting down. "I was hoping for some of Rosalie's pancakes."

"Rosalie made pancakes?" Ryan asked, as he walked in rubbing his eyes. "This sure doesn't look like pancakes." He held up the Lucky Charms box.

"No, it's cereal today." Lydia said, grabbing the box from Ryan's hands as she walked by.

"Didn't we have cereal the past two days?" Ryan whined.

"Give Rosalie a break. I don't think she's been sleeping well." Lydia said, cleaning her dish.

"Home sick?" Seb asked.

"Maybe?" Lydia shrugged.

"I'm starving." Nicole said, dragging Jessica with her into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Lewis asked, following the girls.

"Cereal and eat fast. We're leaving in twenty minutes." Lydia said.

"Where are we going?" Jessica yawned.

"To the mountains for a hike." Taylor said.

"Morning Rose." Seb said to Rosalie, as she walked through the kitchen.

"Mornin." She mumbled. She rubbed her eyes before she sat down. There was still a tint of red to them.

"You might want to eat soon," Lydia said. "We're leaving in an hour to go hiking."

"I'm good, but thanks." Rosalie said. She picked her book up and started to read.

"You need to eat." Seb said, holding her arm up. "You're all skin and bones. This isn't healthy."

Rosalie pulled her arm back. "I already ate. And I am healthy," She grabbed her anatomy book as she stood up. She left the room silently.

"I think that's more words I've heard out of her in a long time." Ryan said, before taking a bite of cereal. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Do you know what's been going on with her?" Seb asked the girls. "She trains and does homework, but that's it. She barely says two words."

"I think she's been having nightmares that keep her up." Nicole said.

"She's woken up screaming a few nights these past few weeks. We try to get her to talk, but she won't say a word." Jessica said.

"I'll go check on her." Seb said, standing up.

He walked to the girl's dorm, but saw no one. The living room was empty too along with many of the other room's in the mansion

"Rose!" Seb shouted, as he walked outside. Again, no one was there.

"Guys, Rosalie's missing." Seb said, as he re entered the kitchen.

"Check for her Samuraizer," Lydia said, leading the others out of the room. She bent down and pulled up the map to locate their Samuraizers.

"She's in her room." Lydia said.

"No she's not. I was just in there." Seb said.

"Watch," Nicole said, leading the rangers into the girl's dorm. She opened the door to find the room empty. "Maybe not."

"Look! It's her Samuraizer and Zord." Taylor said, grabbing the items.

"Come on let's go look for her. She wouldn't just leave these right here." Jessica said.

"Ranger's!" Ji said, running into the room. "We have a Nighlock down by the sea pools on the west beach."

"Searching for Rosalie is going to have to wait." Lewis said.

"But-" Seb started to say.

"Seb, as much as we want to look for Rosalie, she's a ranger. She will be fine. Civilians on the other hand, maybe not so much." Nicole said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rosalie sprinted down the beach. Her shoes swung in her hands as she ran on. She weaved in and out of the people laying out on the beach.

"Watch it!" a man yelled, as Rosalie almost ran into him. He was carrying an umbrella

"Sorry!" she said, turning around.

She sprinted farther down the beach to where it split off to a rocky edge. Rosalie put her sneakers back on the ground and slide her feet in. Carefully she walked on the rocks for about half a mile before she appeared at some small tide pools. She walked over and bent down.

When she looked into the pool, the crystal clear water was replaced with a black haze.

"What is that?" Rosalie asked, as she placed her fingers into the pool. A black oily substance stained her fingers. "Yuck!"

She backed away from the pool, as she wiped her fingers on her bare legs. The pool started to lift upwards forming a shape of a Nighlock.

"W-who are you?" Rosalie asked, getting into a defensive position. The Nighlock was almost see through and created out of a black haze. He had bright red eyes.

"I am Phantasm. Here to make you're nightmares come to life." He said, before he disappeared into the air.

"Where are you?" Rosalie asked backing up. But, as she back up, she tripped over one of the rocks, twisting her ankle in the process. She cried out in pain. She started to scoot backwards.

"Have nightmares been keeping you up little pink ranger," Phantasm said into her ear. "Well, I'm about to make them 100 times worst."

"S-stay a-away." Rosalie begged. She tried to stand up but her ankle hurt too much. Phantasm disappeared again.

"Ahh!" Rosalie cried out, grabbing her head. "G-get out of my head!" She started to scratch furiously at her head.

"H-help me!" Rosalie cried. She fell backwards cutting her head on the rocks before she passed out.

"Where's the Nighlock?" Jessica asked, as they walked along the beach. They weren't morphed yet.

"Ji said west beach tide pools right?" Ryan asked, looking around.

"Yeah, this isn't right. The signal is still here, see." Lydia said, showing her Samuraizer to Taylor.

"Guys come quick!" Seb shouted, from up where he was on the rocks. He ran down the hill to the other side.

"Rosalie!" Nicole yelled, catching up to Seb. There on the ground was Rosalie passed out, bleeding.

"She's bleeding bad." Taylor said, crouching down. Seb ripped part of his shirt and applied pressure onto Rosalie's head wound.

"Whoa!" Lydia said, pulling her Samuraizer out. "Look at the Nighlock signal. It's off the charts."

"But, there's no Nighlock here." Jessica said, signaling around them.

"Where is he then?" Nicole asked breaking the silence.

Rosalie groaned in pain, stirring in her sleep.

"You don't thing?" Ryan asked, looking down.

"Let's get her back home, to check her out." Lydia said. Seb picked her up.

"Uh," Rosalie groaned, sitting up. "My head kills." She rubbed her head. Her head injury was gone and when she stood up her foot was fine. She looked around and she was in a little girl's room that was painted a soft pink.

"Mommy I'm coming," A little girl's voice rang from behind the door. "I just want to get Marine." The girl skipped into the room and grabbed the Pink Turtle Zord off of the bed. She had long curly blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She seemed unaware that Rosalie was in the room.

Lightning caused both Rosalie and the little girl to flinch.

"Mommy!" The little girl cried, clinging onto the Zord. Her mother came into the room and picked the seven year old up.

"You're too big for this," The mother said, shifting the girl's weight. A man with curly blonde hair walked in.

"Hey Rosie," The man said, taking the small girl. "It's just a little thunder."

"It's scary." The girl cried, hiding her face.

"Come on big girl, we have to go pick up your cousin's from the airport."

"Ok daddy, but don't let the thunder get me."

"I won't let anything happen to my Rosie." He said, setting her on the ground. He took her hand and they left.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" Phantasm said, appearing in front of the older Rosalie.

"W-what's going on?" Rosalie asked, looking around. "Let me go!"

"If I remember from your dreams correctly, this day haunts you. A day doesn't go by that you don't think of this day. It's your weakness."

"G-go away!" Rosalie said, getting ready to fight.

"Silly girl," Phantasm said, walking in front of Rosalie. He was a hazy black form, shaped like a man. "You think you can fight me here. News flash you're in my realm and what I say go. Nobody can see you or help right now." Phantasm said, before disappearing.

Rosalie sprinted out of the room and down the steps. She ran outside into the rain, to see her family drive away. The thunder cracked and the next thing she knew, she was in a car. Next to her was her younger self.

"Daddy, hurry up. I'm scared." Rosie whined. She flinched at the crack of thunder.

"Sweetie, we're almost there." Her mom said, turning around.

"Patrick, look out!" Rosalie's mom shouted, pointing up ahead. The car next to them swerved of control due to the slippery pavement and high winds. It knocked into their car, pushing it off the road and over the side of a hill.

There car rolled down the hill and stopped once it knocked into a large tree.

The older Rosalie, unbuckled quickly and reached forward to the front seat. Her father, who was not buckled up, flew into the dash board. His head was busted up and pieces of glass cut into his body. Meanwhile, her mother's body was shifted in an unnatural position, from when the car hit her side. She was also bleeding from the piece of the window that where cut into her skin.

But, in the back the younger Rosalie was passed out. Her left arm was twisted 180 degrees along with her right ankle.

Rosalie shuddered, brushing her hand over the scar on her left arm. She felt for a pulse on her mother and father, only to find none on her mother and a faint one on her father.

"N-no!" Rosalie cried, tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry." She climbed out of the car. "Phantasm where are you!" Rosalie shouted.

"Ah, did you enjoy your surprise." Phantasm asked, appearing.

"Let me go."

"Not until I've completed Master Xandred's plan." Phantasm said, drawing his sword.

"Guys, help!" Seb shouted, from Rosalie's bedside. "Her pulse, it's fading fast." Rosalie let out a scream, and she started to shake.

"What do we do?" Lydia shouted, at Ji. "We need to help her. She's in pain, and dying by the second."

"I can't help her unless I know what to do." Ji said.

"There has to be something." Jessica said, kneeing by Rosalie's side.

"I got it!" Lewis said, running into the room. "Phantasm. He is attracted to his victim's nightmares. He then traps them in it, before he destroys them all together. They often have to live through their worst past memory or fear."

"How do we stop him?" Ryan asked.

"The Sanzu River." Ji said, running out of the room.

"What?" Lydia asked, following him.

"The water will pull Phantasm out." Ji said, grabbing a jar of red water.

"Ji, it will kill her." Lydia said, taking the jar. "We are not losing a ranger! Not on my account!" Lydia stood her ground, glaring. "Not Rosalie!"

"Just enough to attract him out. It won't kill her," Ji said, taking the jar back. "Maybe just leave a few scars." Ji mumbled. He ran into the room and grabbed a towel. He dipped the towel in the water before wetting Rosalie's forehead.

"Ahh!" Rosalie screamed. She started to choke on her own breath, and she grabbed her throat. Her eyes opened as she screamed more. Her body started to burn as if it was on fire.

"Ji, help her!" Nicole said, trying to hold Rosalie down. Rosalie's head shot back, as a black haze surrounded her body. Once the haze disappeared, she suddenly stopped screaming and slowly sat up.

"Rosalie!" Seb said, standing by her side. Rosalie flinched, scared by her fellow rangers. Lydia pulled Seb back, away from the others.

"Wait! She's probably still adjusting." Lydia whispered.

"How do you feel?" Jessica asked, offering Rosalie a glass of water.

"Fine." Rosalie lied. Really her body burned and her bones ached. Different bruises and cuts where forming from when Phantasm attacked Rosalie in the dream world.

"What happened to Phantasm?" Lewis asked, walking away towards Ji. The alarms suddenly went off. "Never mind."

"Let's go!" Lydia shouted.

Rosalie started to get up with the other's but Seb, pushed her back down.

"Stay back. We'll handle this one." He said.

"I'm good, honestly." Rosalie begged.

"Fine." Lydia said, not wanting to fight.

"Go, Go, Samurai!" The Ranger's morphed, running off.

"Ah, I smell a hint of desperation." A twenty foot Phantasm shouted, pulling his sword out.

"You're going down!" Lydia shouted, from inside the Samurai's Zord. Along with her were the other Rangers.

"Is the little Pink Ranger with you? Because I don't think she has what it takes to take me down."

"Leave Rosalie alone!" Nicole shouted.

"Let's finish this." Lewis said.

"Samurai Bow!" Lydia shouted, as the Zord pulled out a large Bow. The Bow was yellow and the arrows where a bright blue.

The arrow was shot towards the Nighlock, but he deflected it. Taking aim again, this time the arrow hit him in the heart, if he were to have one.

"Power up to full power!" Lydia shouted. When the arrow was pulled back, a red glow surrounded it.

"Ah crap." Phantasm said.

The arrow came faster at him, and when it did come in contact Phantasm exploded.

"Samurai Victory is ours!" Lydia said, as the Zord posed.

Rosalie hugged her book closer to her chest, as she walked down an old rugged path. She walked a little farther before she came to two graves.

"Hi," She said, placing flowers on each, before she knelt down.

Rosalie laughed, as she sniffled. Her arm was in a sling, keeping her from battle for at least a week. "Look at me talking to the dead. If only I could bring it back."

"I-I'm sorry for never coming. I just couldn't come alone, but I guess I just had to." She whipped the tears that feel down her face. "I really miss you two, but you already know that. I'm trying to move on like I know you wished, but it hard to let go of the past. I've made some really good friends becoming a ranger, but there is still that hole in me. When you died a part of me left, and I don't think it will ever be healed."

She shivered as the cold autumn wind blew. Leaves trickled down gracefully, like feathers.

"I know I can't bring you back, but I need you. I feel so alone, as if it's me against the world. I know I'm not alone, but I just want you back, that's all. I want my mum and dad." She choked out.

"I want things to be the way they were, and I want to go home. Back to England."

Rosalie pulled a small charm bracelet off, and buried it in the dirt. "Now you have a piece of me, and I will always have a piece of you. I love you," She said, tugging on her mother's necklace that hung around her neck. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress. Giving one last look, she walked away, smiling a true smile for the first time in years. "Bye." She whispered.


	7. Halloween Havoc

**Like O.M.G I haven't been a good writer lately due to school and laziness and now no computer at home, but at school I can. Just wanna say a HUGE thanks to Michelle The Editor. I'm glad she wanted to write this chapter. I enjoyed so don't thank me. Thank her ok?. Enjoy. More to come…Very soon.**

**-Taylor**

oOo

Taylor was doing push-ups when he heard the front doors open. The excited voices of his fellow Rangers filled the air, but he just kept counting. Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five…dark sweaty hair fell into his eyes; he flicked his head to get rid of it.

"I don't get why it needs to be a big secret," Nicole was saying. "You all saw my costume."

"It's more fun surprising you," Lydia replied.

"It's red," Ryan interrupted. "I can see it through the bag. Being traditional, huh? Ow—you have unnaturally bony elbows!"

"Remind me to make Mentor something special for letting us go to the costume party," Rosie said.

"Hey, we really could use the break," Seb replied, laughing. "Besides, when do Nighlok ever attack two days in a row?"

"Great, you jinxed it," Lewis complained.

"Mind if I join you?" That was Jessica's voice, much closer than the sat back and saw her looking in the doorway. A little breathless, he shook his head, and she walked in. Her mat was rolled up in the corner, and she pulled it out, setting up on the other side of the room from Taylor. The rest of the team was still talking—even Seb sounded kind of excited.

"What's your last name?" Jessica asked abruptly, in the middle of a leg stretch.

Taylor glanced up. "Huh?"

"It's been a couple of months, but you're the only one of us who hasn't ever mentioned a last name." Jessica switched legs.

"Never came up." Taylor started doing sit-ups, legs crossed and hands behind his head.

"Sure it did, back when we all introduced ourselves on the very first day. You just went with Taylor. How come? Is it embarrassing?" There was a mischievous glint in Jessica's eye.

Taylor didn't say anything, just kept doing rapid sit-ups. Looking a little abashed, Jessica turned away. Pulling off her jacket, she briefly exposed the scars from her childhood shark encounter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Without another word, she started doing warm-ups.

oOo

It was starting to get dark out, and the Samurai Rangers were gathering in the living room, costumes on. Taylor could see them from his room, with the door open, but tried to focus on his book. Seb stood near the table, wolf-shaped helmet tucked under his arm. He'd gone with a Lunar Wolf Ranger costume. Behind him, a newly-vampiric Ryan lurked his way around the room, cape held up to shield his face. He reached for Seb's Lunar Cue, but got rapped over the head.

"Ow! Don't mess with a creature of the night," he snapped, and hissed through his fake vampire fangs, curving his fingers into claws.

"Right. I'm kind of an ex-werewolf, remember?" Seb replied, tapping his Lunar Cue in his hand. Ryan moved away, giving him an "I'm watching you" gesture, and Seb rolled his eyes.

"Lydia!" Jessica yelled, bouncing on her heels impatiently. Her two brown pigtails bounced, as did the fringe of her blue-and-white cowgirl outfit. "How long does it really take to put on eyeshadow?"

"I'm almost ready!"

Rosie came out, holding up the skirt of her gown so she wouldn't trip on it. It was pink and white, and looked like an 18th-century ballgown. Instead of her normal French braid, her hair was done up in a complex set of tiny braids winding into a bun. She smiled self-consciously at the others.

"You look great!" Jessica exclaimed. Seb and Ryan realized they were both gaping at the same time, and shut their mouths with almost audible snaps.

At that point, Nicole backflipped into the room, and sprang to her feet. She was wearing a blue qipao with brown pants, her hair up in two "ox horn" buns, and spiked bracelets. In came Lewis, wearing white and red robes. With a flick of his wrists, he shot a pair of dagger blades out of his vambraces, and crossed his arms. Oddly enough, he was grinning.

"…Video game characters?" Seb guessed.

"Ding ding ding! Give the man a prize!" Nicole said, and did a quick handstand on the table. As she flipped onto a seat, there was a burst of flames from the doorway. Everyone jumped, and when they cleared, Lydia was standing there. She had on a short, glittery red dress with horns and a tail, and held a long pitchfork. She grinned.

"I've been wanting to have an entrance like that for a while, so when I saw this on the rack…"

"You're on fire," Lewis said, eyebrows shooting up.

Lydia twirled her pitchfork. "Thank you!"

"No, I mean you're on fire." Lewis pointed to her tail, which was indeed smoldering. With a yelp, Lydia smacked it out, and Ryan and Nicole burst out laughing.

"We're all ready to go?" Lydia asked, giving them both quick death glares.

"Looks like. Taylor, you're sure you're not coming?" Ryan yelled.

"Very!" The answer came. Shaking his head, Ryan started for the front door. Everyone followed, Jessica lingering a little. Taylor avoided eye contact, and heard the door swing shut as the last of the group left. Quiet settled over Shiba House. It was…honestly kind of nice, after weeks and weeks trapped in one house with six other teenagers.

Taylor shut his book, wandered into the living room, and started browsing through the bookshelves. Lewis had left some project in the corner; it looked like he was trying to catalogue the library. Grabbing a dusty scroll case, Taylor tucked it under his arm and went to the calligraphy supplies closet.

It was an hour later when the Gap Sensors started going off. Muttering under his breath, Taylor set aside his brush and ran back to the family room. Ji was already there, using the holographic map in the table to locate the signal. Without even asking, Taylor pulled out his Samuraizer and dialed Seb's number.

"I don't know how they do it," Ji said, tapping through the city plans for the Nighlok. "They always know when we're off our guard."

"Just our luck," Taylor replied, holding the phone to his ear. He got an answering machine, and hung up, quickly dialing Lydia's number.

"You may be right. Look." Mentor Ji pointed to a pulsing red signal on the map. "It's in the community center where the party's being held."

"Looks like I'll be going after all," Taylor said dryly, and held up his Samuraizer. "Gold Power!"

oOo

The run to the community center didn't take long. Before he'd even reached the building, Taylor could hear the booms, shrieks and maniacal laughter that signaled a Nighlok attack. Drawing his Barracuda Blade, he picked up speed.

As Taylor rounded the corner, he nearly ran smack into a cluster of terrified kids. Recognizing the Power Ranger, they swarmed around him, all babbling at once. Bewildered and very out of his element, he looked around at the crowd.

"Um…it's okay, calm down, I'll take care of it," he tried.

"Oh, will you?" The screechy Nighlok voice made him look up, and he froze.

In the doorway of the community center stood a Nighlok. Its rubbery body was patterned with black and blue diamonds, like a jester's suit, and little bells jingled as it moved. It had the face of a demented clown, grinning hugely at him. The kids huddled behind Taylor.

"I'm Killjoy, I'm here to take treats and pull tricks, and guess what? I'm all out of treats!" With that, it drew out a baton with a jester's head on the end, and pointed it at the kids. Taylor moved to block the blast, but couldn't. A beam of blue light struck one little boy dressed as a mummy. The fake bandages dulled, and his scream faded. Slowly, he turned towards the others, now smelling ancient and moldy, and raised his arms. The kids shrieked and fled in every direction.

Laughing, Killjoy started hitting as many of them as he could. A catgirl suddenly dropped into a crouch and hissed, tail lashing. One small Spider-Man scrambled up a wall away from the monster. Crumpling to the pavement, a ghost stepped out of his body and began wailing.

"Barracuda Blade!" Whirling the weapon, Taylor lunged at the monster. It jumped aside, and its wand struck him across the shoulders. Catching the next blow on his sword, Taylor started slashing at the monster's body. Sparks flew, and Killjoy staggered back with a cry of pain.

"Blowing up monsters usually puts everything back to normal," he said, advancing on the creature. There was a loud yell, and a silver blur shot out of the community center. It slashed at Killjoy over and over, and the monster fell to its knees. Stopping, the Lunar Wolf Ranger took a fighting stance.

"Yeowch! Party poopers!" Killjoy vanished in a flash.

"Seb, where are the others?" Taylor asked, joining his teammate and sheathing his Barracuda Blade.

Slowly, the other Ranger looked at him. "Who are you?"

"Seb?"

"My name is Merrick Baliton." Seb didn't sound like he was joking. Then again, he barely sounded like Seb at all. There was a shriek from an alley, and both Rangers swung around.

"Help me!"

"Rosie?" Taylor called incredulously. Not hesitating, Seb charged, Lunar Cue upraised. Bewildered, Taylor ran after him.

Rosie cowered in front of a dumpster, menaced by a black-caped vampire. She looked about ready to faint. With a yell, Seb tackled the vampire to the ground, slamming his Lunar Cue into its chest. Taylor glimpsed the vampire's face, and charged.

"Seb—Merrick! Stop!" He yelled, catching the next blow with his Barracuda Blade.

"What's wrong with you?" Seb demanded. The vampire—Ryan, looking much paler than before—snarled.

"He's under a spell," Taylor panted. "Don't hurt him." Slowly, Seb straightened, and stepped off Ryan's chest. He moved to Rosie, and held out a hand.

"Are you all right, my lady?" His tone was much gentler now. Nodding, Rosie took his hand, and let herself be pulled to her feet. She swayed a little.

"Brave sir, in truth, I know not what to make of thy strange weapon, or thy peculiar dress, or this place, but thou hast rescued me from great peril. My father the king will repay thee in kind," she said. Her British accent seemed stronger than usual.

"Oh no," Taylor groaned, and pulled out his phone. "Mentor, we've got a Nighlok who turns people into their costumes. I've found Seb, Rosie and Ryan—" at this point, Ryan flipped himself upright, seized Taylor by the throat, and slammed him into a wall. His phone fell to the ground, and Rosie shrieked and ducked behind Seb.

"Thirsty," snarled Ryan, flashing a mouthful of fangs, and leaned in to bite Taylor. His teeth couldn't penetrate the spandex, and Taylor kneed him in the solar plexus. The vampire grunted, and Taylor managed to trap him in a head clinch. He clawed at Taylor's shoulders and face: his fingernails were suddenly longer and very sharp.

Clutching Ryan's head between his forearms, Taylor yelled at Seb, "A little help here?" The Silver Ranger lunged and stabbed his Lunar Cue into the vampire, slamming him bodily into Taylor. Catching him, Taylor tried to pin him in a headlock, but Ryan transformed into a bat. Before Taylor could do anything, he fluttered away over the rooftops.

"Am I bewitched?" Rosie asked, voice trembling.

"Yes," Taylor snapped. At that, Rosie's eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed. Seb only just caught her, and gently laid her down.

"Only a faint," he reported, checking her vitals.

"Great," Taylor groaned. He picked up his phone again. "Mentor? Sorry about that, Ryan's gone all Dracula on us."

"This is bad," Ji replied. "In order to break the spell, you must use the Reveal Symbol on the monster before destroying him. If you strike him down like the others, the people he's enchanted will stay that way forever."

"Got it." Taylor flipped the phone shut, and looked at his two teammates. Rosie was stirring, and Seb looked up at him.

"When she's well enough, I will help you search for this monster." A shriek rang out in the street nearby.

"Maybe you should just stay with her. I think she'll need the protection," Taylor replied. Seb nodded, and Taylor ran off.

oOo

The streets of Panorama City were sheer chaos. Little kid-versions of monsters and heroes fought up and down the sidewalks, adults tried to calm them down, and the air was full of shrieks, screeches and wails. Ryan and two female vampires had cornered a human couple, and were closing in on them. Terrified, the two clung to each other, whimpering in terror.

At that moment, there was a loud "Yeehaw!" and a lasso caught one of the two girls by the throat. Its wielder—Jessica—dragged her around, and the others whirled on her. The cowgirl grinned at the human couple, and tipped her hat.

"You folks may want to skedaddle," she said, in a suddenly very Texan accent. "This ain't gonna be pretty." They obeyed, and the vampires fanned out facing Jessica.

"Everyone wants to spoil our breakfast," Ryan said, shaking his head.

"I aim to misbehave," Jessica replied, giving him a cocky grin. The nearest vampire lunged at her, and she ducked, slamming a fist into her gut. Dragging the still-lassoed vampire along, Jessica swung her into Ryan's path, but he leaped at her. In midair, a red and white blur slammed into him, flattening him to the curb. An arm rose, and a blade shot out of the vambrace. The newcomer stabbed Ryan through the shoulder, pinning him to the turf.

"Leave the lady alone," Lewis said, now sporting an Italian accent. Ryan looked down at the blade, rolled his eyes, and caught Lewis by the wrist.

"As if mere steel could hurt me." With a sudden burst of inhuman strength, he flipped Lewis flat on his back and sprang onto his chest. Lewis tried to stab him with his other wrist blade, but Ryan caught both his arms and smirked.

Jessica was distracted, and the other female vampire took the opportunity to catch her by the shoulders. As she tried to bite the Blue Ranger, there was a female yell, and a foot slammed into the back of her head. The vampire crumpled, and Jessica whirled to see her rescuer.

It was Nicole, doing a handstand. She cartwheeled over to Ryan and kicked him off Lewis's chest, flipping upright in the same motion. Freed, Lewis sprang up and joined the two girls, a little breathless. He gave them a sweeping bow.

"My thanks," he said, and taking Nicole's hand, kissed it lightly. "I have never seen a woman with such skill—especially one so lovely." She smiled at him. The two vampires scrambled back, hissing. The third, still trapped in Jessica's lasso, struggled, but Jessica flipped her flat on her back with a yank.

"What in tarnation is goin' on here?" The Blue Ranger asked, looking at the other two.

"This isn't a tournament?" Nicole replied, looking confused.

At that point, there was a burst of fire between the two groups, and out of it stepped Lydia. Her horns were now real, and her tail lashed like a cat's. She smirked at the humans. Seeing her, the three vampires' looks of fear faded, and the females cackled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't just let you get rid of a few of my fellow creatures of the night," Lydia said. She snapped her fingers, and Jessica's lasso burst into flames. Jessica dropped it with a startled exclamation, and the female vampire freed herself.

A few yards behind them, Killjoy materialized, giggling. Sanzu River water dripped off his skin, burning the grass wherever it fell. He ducked behind a tree to watch. The vampires stood alongside the demon, and the two groups faced each other.

"Perfect! The Rangers will destroy each other!" He whispered in delight.

Taylor's voice rang out behind him. "I don't think so."

Killjoy started to turn, but Taylor's sword slashed a golden line across his chest. He fell back and rolled down the hill, landing behind the other Rangers. A fireball hurled by Lydia only just missed him. Somersaulting, Taylor landed a few feet away from him, Barracuda Blade extended, Samurai Phone behind his back.

The others didn't notice them, being too busy facing off against each other. Nicole was on her hands again, performing a Spinning Bird Kick to batter the she-vampires back while Lewis locked weapons with Lydia. A few quick bangs revealed that yes, Jessica's costume had included a six-shooter. It didn't seem to bother Ryan in the slightest.

"You really think you can defeat me yourself?" Killjoy taunted. Taylor was already texting the Reveal symbol into his phone.

"Yeah. You're a pretty lousy Nighlok, really," Taylor replied. Killjoy laughed and fired an energy blast at him, which Taylor only just avoided. He raised his phone, Samurai symbol glowing over the screen, and hit "Send." "Reveal!"

The symbol blazed gold as it slammed into Killjoy. Screaming, the monster staggered back. Taylor texted it again, firing the symbol at the Nighlok. And again. The Rangers halted their fight abruptly, and looked around in confusion. Starting to crack, glowing through the gaps, Killjoy crumpled. With one final explosion, the Nighlok was no more. A blue shockwave shot out from the blast, and as it passed over the others, they returned to normal.

Taylor rose, breathless, and held his phone to his ear.

"Thanks, Mentor," he said, and hung up. His teammates were looking around at themselves and each other in bewilderment. Ryan, suddenly going white, started checking himself over for bullet wounds.

"…Did we…" Jessica began, looking down at the now-toy gun in her hand.

"Yes," Nicole replied, flushing. Looking distinctly embarrassed, Lewis sheathed his knives and threw up his hood. Shaking his head, Taylor left. He had to go make sure everyone else was okay.

oOo

"You shot me," Ryan said, again. They were all back in Shiba House, recovering, half-in and half-out of their costumes. By the time they'd gotten back it was midnight, and a tired-looking Mentor had given them a bowl of popcorn and asked them to be quiet.

"I know, shut up," Jessica said.

"With bullets. And you stabbed me," he looked to Lewis. The Black Ranger had taken off his hood and outer robes, along with his weapons.

"You were asking for it," he replied dryly. Ryan looked hurt.

"I can't believe I wimped out like that," Rosie said, shaking her head.

"Hey, at least you didn't go all evil," Lydia put in, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Though I kind of wish I could control fire that well normally."

"Practice," Seb said. He sat up. "Speaking of Taylor, where'd he go?"

"I think he's outside," Jessica replied, glancing around. She got up and headed out, and Seb got started on the witches-versus-Batman fight he'd helped break up earlier.

Taylor was sitting on a bench by the practice area, by himself.

"Hey," Jessica said, coming over and sitting beside him. She sighed. "I should have stayed behind too. I would have, but…well, I wanted a break. Selfish, huh?"

"No." Taylor faced her. "Working yourself too hard will only hurt the mission. You know your limits, what you need to do to relax. Mine are different than yours. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Jessica smiled. "Thanks."

"Now, letting yourself get blasted, on the other hand," he began, and Jessica cracked up. "Seriously, you need to learn to pay attention to your surroundings."

"I know." Jessica composed herself. "Please, go on."

oOo

Trivia: This chapter was inspired by the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Halloween."


End file.
